Sam
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Le fait est que Roxas faisait tellement souvent SAM que les autres pensaient qu'il s'appelait Sam. Quand Seifer lui jeta un inconnu dessus en disant "Il te cherchait", il voulut lui en foutre une. OS Roxas/Seifer Roxas/Hayner "sous-entendu"
1. Sam

hello ! j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça dans la soirée, soyez indulgents.

ça n'a pas été relu, je sais pas ce que c'est. Tout est à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand tu vis dans un village loin de la ville, t'apprends à pédaler avant même de savoir marcher. À tes seize ans, tu commences la conduite accompagnée dès que tu peux, et le lendemain de tes dix-huit ans, t'as normalement ton permis.

C'est absolument le cas de Roxas, qui s'est pris un boulot à mi-temps dès qu'il a pu pour se payer une petite voiture et Ven, son grand frère plus âgé de cinq ans, a accepté de prendre la moitié à sa charge. Depuis ce temps, il est devenu le taximan de tous ses amis.

En plus de ça, Roxas ne boit absolument pas. Il a tellement ramené les gens chez eux (avec une certaine contribution de leur part), sans jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool que les gens ont commencé à l'appeler couramment Sam.

Peut-il troquer son statut de Sam pour boire avec ses potes ? Non, ça n'en vaut pas le coup, ces crétins seraient capable de garder ça en mémoire trop longtemps.

Tous les dossiers qu'il a sur ses camarades de beuverie prennent tellement de place sur son portable qu'il se demande s'il doit les supprimer. De toute façon, ça fait un moment qu'il n'écoute plus le cours de mécanique des structures, perdu sur son écran à faible luminosité.

-Mec, y a soirée chez Marluxia, tu viens ?

Sans détourner le regard, Roxas répond à son ami Demyx :

-Je savais même pas. Je crois qu'il ne peut pas me saquer.

-Marluxia ? Tu déconnes, il fait une fixette un peu chelou sur toi.

-Ha oui ? Bah je crois que c'est moi qui peux pas le saquer, alors.

-Allez viens ! Ce sera sympa !

-Hum…

-Allez Sammy, je t'en prie…

-T'as pas de voiture, Demy ?

Demyx lâche un rire jaune, alors que Roxas a un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ha oui, _t'as pas le permis_.

Demyx s'est planté deux fois et Roxas ne se lasse pas de se moquer de son échec ; fichu citadin.

-Ta copine a pas de voiture ?

-Je peux pas, elle est rentrée dans sa savane sauvage, boude le grand blond.

Roxas roule des yeux :

-Elle vit peut-être dans un village, mais au moins elle a une voiture, la défend-il.

-Sam, s'te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

-Très bien, mais si je déteste encore plus Marluxia, tu me paieras le resto.

-Un rencart au RU ? Tu sais comment m'aguicher.

-Interdiction d'entrer si risque de dégueulis, sache-le.

Il a fait l'erreur une fois, pas deux. La sonnerie ne marche pas, mais quand ils voient les élèves plier bagages, ils les imitent bien assez vite. Après avoir noté distraitement les devoirs à rendre et les notions essentielles, les deux garçons quittent la salle de TD avec entrain. Tandis que Demyx déblatère inlassablement de choses diverses, Roxas cherche encore ce qu'il peut virer pour avoir un peu d'espace sur son portable.

L'acquisition d'une carte mémoire s'impose. Faudra qu'il demande à son receleur la prochaine fois qu'il le voit.

-Tic et Tac, vous sortez ce soir ?

Au son de la voix, le regard quitte immédiatement l'écran insipide pour se poser sur l'être enchanteur que cette terre a eu la bonté de créer. Malgré sa banale couleur d'iris bleue et ses cheveux jaunes sans originalité, Roxas a toujours voulu se noyer dedans. La cicatrice entre ses yeux d'azur détonne complètement sur monsieur BC/BG de la cité.

Depuis qu'il le connaît, Roxas a eu envie de se le faire une fois ou deux. Ou peut-être quinze ou vingt fois, ou à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui, il a perdu le compte.

-Seifer, lance platement Roxas.

-Tu vas chez Marl' ? Soirée chez lui, réplique Demyx. T'as mes écouteurs ?

-Oui aux deux questions, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Le grand blond sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste un sachet en plastique avec la commande passée, bandant ses muscles saillants tout sauf attirants.

-Trop cool ! S'exclame le grand blond sans muscle. T'as pu me récupérer une manette et le jeu que je t'ai demandé ?

-Nah, tu devras attendre demain, j'avais d'autres commandes à faire.

Il lui donne la paire d'oreillettes tant désirée et Demyx ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie.

-Trop rapide, s'extasie-t-il. Pourquoi je ne passais pas par toi avant, sans déconner ?

-Je me le demande bien, répond Seifer en haussant les sourcils, puis se tourne vers Roxas : Tu vas chez Marluxia, Tac ?

-Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ?

-Naminé et Kairi sont à la recherche d'un taxi, de quoi arrondir tes fins de mois.

Ce sont ses angles à lui qu'il aimerait lui arrondir.

-J'ai déjà mes réguliers.

Que Seifer lui a trouvé, mais qui se soucie des détails ?

-Je leur ai déjà données ton numéro, avoue Seifer en haussant les épaules tout sauf désolé.

-Comment t'as eu mon numéro, ducon ?

-Le comité disciplinaire m'adore, que veux-tu.

-C'est _toi_ le comité disciplinaire.

-Exactement ce que je disais. J'ai d'autres courses à faire, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Manette et jeu, répond Demyx.

-Noté Tic. Pour toi, Tac ?

Qu'il l'allonge et ramone sa cheminée.

-C'est bon.

-Cool, à ce soir.

Il les salue et s'éloigne, lançant son sourire irrésistible à qui peut le voir. Seifer Almasy, année d'étude inconnue, filière d'étude inconnue, âge inconnu. Personne n'est même sûr qu'il soit scolarisé dans leur fac. C'est la tête du comité disciplinaire, un truc d'étudiant un peu chiant avec une autorité reconnue mais super douteuse. La moitié des gens le connaissent pour ça, et l'autre pour ses capacités de recel hors pair. Avant de le rencontrer, Roxas ignorait que c'était possible.

Et merde, il a oublié de lui demander une carte mémoire.

-Je sais pas si tu l'aimes bien ou si tu veux le tuer, commente Demyx quand la source de son conflit interne s'est assez éloignée.

-Demyx, ne sois pas ridicule : où j'irais planquer le corps ?

-Pas faux.

Roxas affectionne son meilleur ami et sa capacité à être particulièrement lent à la détente. Mais il va quand même payer pour se faire emmener, faut pas déconner.

* * *

Sans surprise, la soirée débute sur les coups de vingt-deux et Roxas n'y met les pieds qu'à vingt-trois car une certaine personne traînait.

(-Je vous ferai dire que cette coupe ne se fait pas toute seule !

-Mec arrête, j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher les filles et de revenir, que t'étais toujours en train de chantonner faux devant le miroir. Ta salle de bains était plus enfumée qu'une chicha !

-Va te faire foutre Sam : tu as tiré un trait sur notre amitié.

-Rentre bien à pied au retour, hein.

Bizarrement après ça, le joueur de sitar n'a plus ouvert sa bouche du trajet.)

* * *

Arrivé à l'appartement désiré, Roxas a vite perdu de vue les gens avec qui il est venu et est allé tenir compagnie à Xion, une demoiselle tout aussi sobre que lui qu'on aurait pu appeler Sam, mais qui a écopé du surnom Magicienne, car elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle l'est. Elle ne fait ses performances d'amateurs qu'en présence de gens bourrés pour être sûre de réussir tous ses tours et d'avoir un public suffisamment réceptif pour gober ses bêtises.

Tout en faisant des shooter ou des cocktails à qui le veut, Roxas et Xion discutent avec d'autres Sam passant par-là (une fille a même un t-shirt où est écrit "je suis Sam") ou avec leurs potes qui essayent de les entraîner sur la piste de danse. Pour sa part, Roxas essaye juste de ne pas croiser Marluxia.

-Salut Sam, tu vas bien ?

-Salut Sora, ça va et toi ? Tu veux un truc en particulier ?

-Oui, dis-moi qu'il reste à manger, je meurs de faim ! Riku m'a dit de venir te voir, puisque t'as élu domicile dans la cuisine.

À chaque soirée organisée dans cet appartement, c'est vrai que Roxas se planque à la cuisine là où sont toutes les bouteilles apportées par les invités, qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de casses et qu'il sert les gens qui n'osent pas le faire à cause de son regard scrutateur.

-T'as des biscuits dans le placard à droite, mais je peux te faire une salade composée si tu veux un truc consistant.

-Oui, s'te plait.

-Pas de soucis, repasse dans dix minutes.

-Merci Sam, tu gères !

-Sam à la rescousse, se moque Xion, sirotant son verre de jus d'orange.

Il en vient souvent à se demander si les gens avec qui il traîne savent comment il s'appelle vraiment.

Alors qu'il fout dans un bol à mesurer des haricots, du maïs, des tranches de dinde qu'il a coupées, et qu'il arrose tout ça d'un pot de vinaigrette déjà faite, il sent un corps s'appuyer contre le sien. L'odeur musquée se glisse avec délice dans ses narines et il s'en veut d'autant aimer.

-Tiens, bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet, toujours ensemble.

-Dégage de là, Almasy.

-Que d'agressivité ce soir, détends-toi, ricane le blond en se reculant.

C'est Roxas qui va le détendre, oui. Ce crétin ose s'appuyer contre le mur près de Xion et lui lancer un regard langoureux en prenant sa main.

-Magicienne, la salue-t-il avec une courbette.

-Receleur, répond-elle en l'imitant.

Roxas roule des yeux en s'asseyant sur le congélateur, le pot de salade à côté de lui, une fourchette à la main, prêt à manger si Sora ne revient pas dans le temps imparti.

-Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

-Autant que possible en étant sobre, affirme la demoiselle. Tu as rejoint notre navire ?

Il s'esclaffe alors que Roxas cache autant que possible son rire : une fois, il a vu Seifer enchaîner dix shooter, quand même marcher droit et baratiner une fille crédule à souhait ou trop soûle pour écouter ses conneries, tout ça après une soirée déjà bien arrosée.

-Oui, t'inquiète.

-Sam, je suis là !

Pff. Encore dix secondes et Roxas aurait pu manger en toute impunité le plat qu'il avait fait pour Sora. Ce brun le connaît trop bien, malheureusement. Seifer rigole en s'éloignant d'eux, passant son bras autour des épaules d'un Sora qui dévore son plat froid.

Bande de blaireaux.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ? Demande Xion, feignant l'admiration.

-Parce que je l'aime pas.

-Hum. Tu devrais le dire à mini-Sam, pas sûre que le mot lui soit arrivé. Passe-moi le jus de goyave.

Le blond le dépose à l'exact opposé et ne parle plus avec la demoiselle le temps qu'il sert des gens venus se rafraîchir.

* * *

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, les personnes n'ayant pas bu se comptent à peine sur deux mains et ceux qui comprennent la blague entre son surnom et sa fonction sont encore plus rare. Le fait est que Roxas fait tellement souvent Sam que les gens pensent réellement qu'il s'appelle Sam. Quand Seifer lui jette un inconnu dessus, un verre à la main, l'air indifférent, il se demande pourquoi il ne lui a pas encore refait le portrait.

Puis il se rappelle : Seifer est plus fort que lui.

-Il te cherchait, lâche-t-il le dévisageant.

En plus il ose lui lancer un regard qui veut presque dire "bah t'es bête ou quoi ?" alors que merde, à quel moment est-il censé reconnaître un gars qu'il voit pour la première fois ? Doit-il appeler quelqu'un pour ce mec qui ne tient même pas debout ?

-Regarde son t-shirt, ose-t-il soupirer avec lassitude.

Roxas aimerait tellement lui en foutre une. En attendant l'occasion d'établir un contact quelconque avec n'importe quelle partie de son corps, il tient l'inconnu à bout de bras et remarque son t-shirt. "Si trop bourré, ramenez-moi à Sam".

Oh putain, depuis quand était-il le chaperon des gens soûls ?

Son cœur rate un battement quand ses yeux se posent sur le visage presque endormi de ce type. Merde, lui qui ne pensait n'avoir qu'un faible pour les mecs super résistants à l'alcool à cicatrice (c'est trop spécifique, dirait Ven, mais Ven peut aller se faire foutre).

-C'est qui ?

Roxas détourne le regard pour constater que ce bâtard d'Almasy s'est tiré. Lui aussi peut aller se faire foutre, même si Roxas adorerait mettre cette insulte à exécution.

-Tu le connais ? Demande-t-il à Xion.

-Non, répond-elle en buvant du jus de pamplemousse.

Avec un soupir, il assoit le garçon dans un coin de la pièce où il ne gênera pas, une bassine sur les jambes. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un remarquera avoir perdu son ami de compagnie.

* * *

Vers trois heures quand une première vague de personnes est partie pour essayer d'entrer en boîte, Roxas a envie de se taper la tête. Xion déguste son verre de jus de myrtilles comme si c'était un espèce de grand crû alors que bon, ce sont des myrtilles.

Personne n'est venu chercher son ami perdu. L'inconnu dort encore, sans se vomir dessus. Xion a commencé à faire ses tours de magie (ses attrape-nigauds, plutôt). Seifer fait son refourgueur de cochonneries dans un coin de l'appartement. Et Roxas se cache sous la table des alcools, derrières les jambes de Xion, en attendant que Marluxia se casse de la cuisine.

* * *

Quand quatre heures arrive, la seule chose qui a changé est la densité de personne dans l'appartement. Seifer a réussi à re-chauffer les gens présents et à les inciter à encore boire (avec grand succès). Roxas boit de l'eau, alors que Xion savoure son jus de cerise, et que l'inconnu (qu'ils ont surnommé Aurore) continue de dormir paisiblement.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les jus qu'ils croyaient non-alcoolisés ont raison d'une Xion bien éméchée. Roxas est sûr de qui est derrière ce coup (un grand et beau blond balafré).

-On décolle, je te ramène, dit-il à la demoiselle.

-Oui, chantonne-t-elle en ricanant, sur la piste de danse.

-Je récupère Aurore et on y va ?

-Oui Sam, se marre-t-elle avant d'aller prendre Larxène dans ses bras.

Roxas veut intervenir en voyant le regard furibond de la colocataire de Marluxia, avant de se raviser ; Larxène est faible face à une Xion éméchée et câline. À travers les corps restant, Roxas se forge un chemin jusqu'à Seifer, qui continue de vendre, sans perdre le nord. Il attend patiemment que la personne en face du blond lui glisse un "Je crois que Sam veut te parler" pour avoir son attention :

-Yo, commence le grand blond en le voyant, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu as trouvé les fées d'Aurore ?

-Non, aucune en vue et j'ai bien cherché.

Roxas n'y croit pas trop mais en même temps que ses tentatives (parfois ratées de ventes), Seifer aurait demandé des informations sur Aurore.

-Tant pis. Xion est arrachée à cause de toi, je vais la ramener chez elle. Je vais faire dormir Aurore chez moi, si Larxène ou Marluxia le retrouvent, je ne donne pas chère de sa peau…

Une fois un type a passé la nuit dans leur appartement, le gars n'est plus jamais revenu en cours et les rumeurs ont fusé dans tous les sens.

-Je décolle dans dix minutes si tu veux.

Roxas est peut-être un peu dur avec lui dans la vie de tous les jours, mais Seifer aura toujours droit à un moyen de rentrer s'ils ont une soirée ensemble.

-D'accord, je récupère Aurore, tu t'occupes de Magicienne. Larxène est portée SM, par sûr que la gamine soit intéressée.

Il se retourne aussitôt et part au secours de son amie, dans son armure brillante, prêt à défaire le dragon blond. Le bout de fer n'a pas été suffisant, la furie l'a croqué sans problème et ça aurait pu être pire si Marluxia n'était pas intervenu, leur offrant une porte de secours.

Roxas le déteste toujours autant.

Arrivé à son domicile, un misérable appartement de vingt-cinq mètre carré, il est plus que rassuré que sa soirée soit enfin finie bien qu'elle n'ait pas été si longue que ça. Il remercie mentalement le proprio pour avoir installé un lit-double pour combler l'espace, car ils devront y rentrer à trois cette nuit.

Seifer (son idéal absolu) d'un côté et Aurore (son crush du jour) de l'autre, avec une bassine posée par terre près de sa tête, Roxas ne s'est jamais aussi bien senti. Même pour le temps d'une nuit, il se plaît à l'idée de partager son lit avec le mec qui le fait bander depuis un an et demi et de celui pour qui il vient d'avoir le coup de foudre.

* * *

Au petit matin une délicieuse odeur de nourriture réveille Roxas, à base de toast cramé, d'huile brûlée, de lait oublié au feu et d'œufs brouillés. Il avait oublié un détail important : Seifer ne sait pas préparer.

Putain.

Se redressant doucement du lit, déjà blasé, Roxas fronce les sourcils en voyant une personne supplémentaire en train de faire à manger pendant que Seifer aère autant que possible l'appartement en essayant de faire un courant d'air.

-Vous foutez quoi chez moi ?

Puis la soirée lui revient en tête : Seifer et ses muscles, Aurore et son joli minois endormi. À la lueur du jour et réveillé, ses yeux ambrés lui envoient une décharge à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ses cheveux blonds cendrés presque châtains encadrent un visage plus jeune qu'il ne le croyait. Est-ce un lycéen ?

-Cet idiot a failli foutre le feu à ta cuisine, putain.

-C'est pas facile de préparer dans pareilles conditions.

-Mais putain, _qui_ rate un œuf au plat ?

M'ouais, Roxas pourrait adorer faire taire cette petite teigne en foutant sa langue dans sa bouche et en s'attelant à le faire gémir comme jamais.

Dans tous les cas, cette vue ne lui déplaît absolument pas : les deux gars qu'il aime bien en train de se disputer pour faire de la nourriture décente : que demander de plus ?


	2. Aurore

Suite directe du chapitre 1, parce que certains OS n'auront pas de suite chronologiques, voilà quoi :) bizarrement, j'ai réussi à l'écrire assez facilement, les mots sont venus tous seuls (en même temps c'est pas long, alooors...) donc je suis assez satisfaite.

Sinon, pas de bêta, la correction se fera sur le tas (pour changer hein!).

Tout est à Square Enix et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

-Au fait, pourquoi je suis là ?

La journée avait si bien commencé pourtant. Roxas s'était réveillé avec une fabuleuse odeur de nourriture cramée, Seifer s'était senti très bête et un garçon plutôt pas mal avait corrigé les erreurs de Seifer. En plus de ça, ils avaient rigolé (surtout Roxas), s'étaient disputés (surtout Seifer et Aurore), et avaient bien mangé (surtout Roxas, parce que c'est sa maison). Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore se rappelle qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas d'avant.

Présentement, ils sont installés à la table dans l'appartement de Roxas, près de la fenêtre, et à côté de la plante verte (qu'il a un jour retrouvée devant sa porte). Derrière le châtain se trouve un mur, alors que derrière Roxas et Seifer se trouve la partie "salon" avec une télé et une PlayStation, en face de son lit double et d'un placard. Plus loin encore, il y a un chambranle qui donne sur l'espace cuisine, à côté une porte cache la micro salle de bain.

-Parce que je suis là, je squatte et tout, mais je vous connais pas en fait.

Comment lui expliquer que c'était pour son bien, sans que ça ait l'air d'un kidnapping ?

-Regarde ton t-shirt, Aurore, répond Seifer.

Le châtain s'exécute, puis lève la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Seifer montre Roxas du menton :

-Voici Sam.

-Mais ma Sam avait un t-shirt où était écrit "Je suis Sam"..., répond le garçon, en riant.

Ah oui, ça lui dit vaguement quelque chose. S'il se souvient bien, la fille est même partie assez tôt, oubliant qu'elle ne devait pas boire et qu'elle devait surveiller quelqu'un. Piètre Sam, si vous voulez l'avis de Roxas.

-D'accord, accepte-t-il en se servant du jus. Donc, Sam. Et toi, tu es ?

-Seifer Almasy.

Le regard d'Aurore s'illumine, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil de Roxas. Sa réputation l'aurait précédé ? La véritable question est quelle réputation : receleur ou président ?

-T'es le mec qui gère la fraternité ou le comité disciplinaire ! S'exclame Aurore, avec admiration après avoir fini son verre.

Le fameux truc douteux à l'autorité reconnue par beaucoup trop de monde. Roxas a refusé d'aller dans la résidence que gère le comité disciplinaire à cause de ses allures de sororité et de fraternité réellement bizarre.

Mais comment Roxas connait-il Seifer aussi intimement ? Enfin, façon de parler : ils ont dormi ensemble, dans le même lit, on peut dire qu'ils ont littéralement couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois en plus. Il ne s'est rien passé, mais ils ont passé un certain cap dans leur relation, non ?

Oui. Sans doute. Peut-être pas...

-Encore un de tes minions.

Quoique mignon colle aussi.

-T'as voulu rejoindre le comité ? S'étonne Seifer, en l'ignorant.

-Non, je n'habite pas très loin, mais des potes parlent en permanence de toi, 'me manquait juste un visage à mettre sur le nom.

-Seifer Almasy, pour te servir.

Roxas pourrait être jaloux de l'attention particulière qu'Aurore a pour le garçon aux cheveux dorés à ses côtés, mais voir Seifer se gonfler de fierté sous le regard caramel le satisfait tout autant.

-Aurore, passe-moi le jus, s'te plait.

Aurore s'exécute sans poser de questions, ni froncement de sourcils, pour lui donner la bouteille de jus qu'il avait déposée par terre. Roxas l'attrape, le remercie avec un clin d'œil puis sert tous les verres. Il est sûr que la plupart des choses sur la table ne viennent pas de son frigo et que Seifer est allé faire quelques courses matinales, qu'il niera.

-T'as pu récupérer le jeu de Demyx ? Demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Déjà filé au concerné. J'ai quelques courses à faire en plus, il est quelle heure ?

Aurore se fait les poches, se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait un portable à garder sur lui. Roxas se retourne vers la télé où il a un radioréveil qui sert surtout d'horloge.

-Midi dans trois minutes.

-T'as perdu quelque chose, Aurore ? Demande Seifer en buvant son jus.

-Dis pas merci, surtout.

Aurore se lève, paniqué, se palpant à la recherche de son précieux appareil. Roxas aimerait bien être à sa place, mais il s'égare.

-Quelqu'un peut me faire sonner ?

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète même pas.

Roxas se contorsionne pour attraper son portable abandonné sur le sol près de l'entrée, à côté de la prise disponible, puis le jette dans les mains du pauvre petit châtain, qui a l'air d'un chiot perdu. Comme si Roxas allait manquer l'occasion de récupérer son numéro de téléphone.

-Merci.

-De rien, tu vois Seifer ? Ça s'appelle la politesse.

Le grand blond a un sourire indulgent, presque rempli de pitié, alors qu'il boit fièrement son lait à fraise ; qui a eu l'idée d'inventer ça ?

-Bof, j'adhère pas trop à ce concept.

Il n'adhère pas trop à Roxas non plus, mais est-ce qu'il s'en plaint ?

Une sonnerie retentit plus loin, en provenance du lit. Aurore se précipite dessus pour virer les couettes et soupire de soulagement en voyant son portable attendre sagement sur le drap gris clair avec des motifs blancs de similis.

Roxas hausse un sourcil face à l'état dans lequel il fout sa chambre, mais c'est Seifer qui parle :

-Tu ranges, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh. Oui, oui, t'inquiète.

Aurore ramasse la couette par terre, puis s'empresse de faire le lit plus proprement qu'il ne l'a trouvé, bordant les bords et secouant les coussins pour les mettre par-dessus. Les deux blonds s'observent pour être sûrs de ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux, avant de suivre le troisième garçon du regard.

-Quoi ? Je sais faire mon lit.

Ils s'observent encore, pour se mettre d'accord et changent de sujet :

-Qui veut du lait ? Demande Seifer.

-Avec de la vanille, s'te'p.

Aurore tend sa tasse avec Seifer, l'air innocent alors qu'il vient de violer leur langue ; seulement au sens littéraire, pour son plus grand regret.

-C'est bon pour moi, réplique Roxas.

Seifer se lève avec son assiette et la tasse d'Aurore pour aller jusqu'au coin cuisine.

-T'as fini ? Seifer va faire la vaisselle.

Seifer ne sait pas préparer mais au moins il sait laver les choses. En même temps, il trempe dans tellement de trucs sombre, encore heureux qu'il sache laver derrière lui.

-Yep, c'est bon pour moi.

Ils débarrassent pour apporter les couverts sales au grand blond à balafre qui manie l'éponge et le savon à la perfection. Roxas adorerait le voir plus souvent à l'œuvre, ça lui ferait moins de corvées. Aurore se penche vers la fenêtre pour voir la vue qu'il a, buvant sa tasse de lait froid, mais elle n'est pas fabuleuse du tout.

-On est dans quel quartier, au juste ?

-Quartier de l'horloge, on est pas loin de la gare, je suis à trente minutes en voiture de la fac du Garden.

-Oh d'accord, je connais pas du tout.

Roxas vient se rasseoir quand l'autre garçon finit sa tasse, tout en observant Aurore évoluer dans son environnement, s'arrêtant pour fixer des détails, ou par simple curiosité. C'est un petit appartement, il aura vite fait le tour.

-Aurore viens voir, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

Roxas ouvre sa galerie de photos et clique sur la dernière, avant de poser son portable sur la table qu'Aurore puisse voir ce dont il parle. Il s'agit d'une photo prise la veille au soir avec un Aurore endormi, alors que Seifer tire la langue et Roxas fait un grand sourire moche en montrant toutes ses dents, tout en faisant le selfie. Aurore a une ardoise où est écrit "je m'appelle Aurore et je tiens pas l'alcool !". Le concerné rigole en la voyant.

-Mais non, vous l'avez prise hier ? À quel moment ?

-Quand j'ai déposé Xion. Tout le monde a droit à sa petite photo pour son premier retour de soirée avec moi !

Aurore se marre encore, avant de se l'envoyer par message.

-Énorme ! Dit-il encore amusé, en déposant les portables sur la table. Au fait, t'as des chiottes ?

-Non, non, on pisse sur la plante.

Aurore hausse un sourcil incrédule, ce qui à quoi Roxas répond avec un sourire sarcastique. Le regard marron brille de défiance et le garçon _ose_ s'avancer vers le pot montré. Merde, non, il ne va pas vraiment le faire, si ?

Chaque pas qu'il fait surprend Roxas, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce genre de mec. Très bien, heureusement que Roxas est joueur, puisqu'il pose son coude sur la table et appuie sa mâchoire dans le creux de sa main, comme pour le mettre au défi de continuer.

Aurore lui adresse une œillade fière, sans en démordre et s'arrête devant la plante, les mains devant sa braguette. Sa gorge vient de s'assécher d'un coup, alors que des papillons prennent leur envol dans son ventre. Non, il ne le fera pas quand même, si ?

Si, il va totalement le faire. Il ne va pas l'arrêter. Aurore baisse sa braguette. _Merde,_ il va le faire. Roxas hausse les sourcils, en attente de la suite. Non, impossible, il ne pousserait pas le jeu si loin. Aurore sourit en défaisant sa ceinture. Si, _si_ , il va le faire. Il se mordille le coin de la lèvre, alors qu'il ne sait pas si son ventre pourra s'en remettre.

-Rox et Rouky, putain vous foutez quoi ?

Intervient Seifer, presque sidéré par leurs enfantillages et gâchant le plaisir coupable de Roxas. Espèce de jaloux.

-J'ai demandé si vous aviez des chiottes.

-Ne sois pas _bête_ Rouky, bien sûr qu'on en a : derrière la porte.

Aurore tient son short kaki en se dirigeant vers la pièce désirée, en lui adressant un sourire espiègle. Roxas se vengera s'ils couchent ensemble un jour et le fera pleurer de plaisir.

-Rox, c'était pour quoi ça ?

Roxas tourne la tête vers lui, tout sourire, innocent. Seifer n'y croit absolument pas, vu son air dubitatif quand il s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Je plaisantais.

-Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il adore jouer avec le feu, t'amuses pas à l'allumer.

-Hm, pas garanti.

De toute façon, Seifer fera le premier mouvement avant lui, tel qu'il connaît le grand blond irrésistible.

-Il est mineur, annonce-t-il.

Qui Seifer essaye-t-il d'arrêter, lui-même ou Roxas ?

-Ça, t'en sais rien.

Seifer rit par le nez, abandonnant l'idée d'essayer de le convaincre, puis attrape sa veste posée par terre, puisqu'ils ont sauvagement jeté leurs vêtements avant de coucher ensemble la veille. Ils ont dormi dans le même lit, d'accord, c'est comme s'ils avaient couché ensemble ?

-Je bouge, j'ai des courses à faire.

Seifer se lève pour aller enfiler ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Roxas s'abstiendra de commenter mentalement cette action, pas sûr que son deuxième cerveau y survive. Il le suit et ouvre la porte pour lui, gentleman qu'il est.

-Rouky, j'me casse, surveille tes arrières !

Il aurait mieux fait de lui ouvrir la porte dans la gueule, tiens. Aurore fait du bruit dans la salle de bain, sans doute pour aller plus vite.

-Y a pas de raison, casse-toi avant de dire plus de merde.

-On se voit lundi, prends soin de toi, Rox.

Seifer lui lance un sourire en coin, caresse sa joue, son pouce glissant sur sa bouche, lui offre un dernier clin d'œil pour l'aguicher, puis s'enfuit comme un voleur, abandonnant un Roxas tout feu tout flamme.

L'enfoiré. Il n'est pas sûr de survivre à un autre départ de ce genre.

-Merde, je l'ai raté ! Jure Aurore à l'intérieur. Je voulais lui dire au revoir…

Roxas ferme la porte, un sourire trop satisfait qu'il essaye de cacher, alors qu'il se sent fondre. Seifer Almasy n'a pas volé son titre du gars le plus sexy.

-Regarde par la fenêtre, il va passer devant.

Aurore se met à la fenêtre, comme conseillé et attend sagement le passage de cet incube blond séducteur. Roxas le rejoint, sans trop entrer dans son espace personnel, mais assez près pour tester les eaux. Déjà que Seifer a mystérieusement marqué des points, pas question qu'il soit à la traîne.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Il est cool, répond Aurore avec admiration. T'as vu sa cicatrice ? Ses yeux ? Ses combats ? Ses muscles ? Sa réputation ?

Bien sûr, Roxas est tombé dans le même panneau que lui quand ils se sont rencontrés, mais il a vite trouvé le petit enfoiré derrière sa barrière de dents blanches et de sourires à dix milles watts. Peu de gens arrivent à traverser l'illusion, Aurore est mal parti, pauvre gosse.

-Bienvenue dans l'illusion.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

La ruelle qu'ils voient depuis sa fenêtre mène à une grande place plus bas, peu éclairée par le soleil d'avril à cause de l'architecture mal foutue. Seifer sort du bâtiment et lève la tête pour leur sourire. Aurore agite sa main, en bon minion qu'il est, alors que Roxas le salue avec son majeur. Vite, qu'il sorte de sa vue. Seifer ricane en se barrant au pas de course.

Mince, il a encore oublié de demander une carte mémoire.

Roxas s'étale sur son lit, avant d'attraper une manette de jeu.

-Une partie, ça te tente ?

-Euh… ouais ?

Il lui lance la manette, puis tape la place à côté de lui. Visiblement, Aurore n'a rien d'autre à faire que finir dans son lit. En tout bien, tout honneur !

Malheureusement, le rencart improvisé se termine bien trop vite à son goût quand son portable vibre sur la table. Roxas est chic type, alors même quand il n'a pas envie de décrocher, il le fait quand même. Il met le jeu en pause, puis fait signe à un Aurore qui râle parce qu'il est mauvais et qu'il perd, de se taire.

-Oui, Demyx ? Répond-il.

- _Salut Sam, ça va ? Je te dérange ?_

-Oui, je suis en rencard là.

Il adresse un regard amusé à un Aurore rougissant et lui lance un clin d'œil, qui lui fait tourner la tête. Yes, il sent le score monter.

- _Ta gueule Sam, t'es chez toi, t'as les volets ouverts, je les vois depuis chez moi._

Roxas a tendance à oublier que Demyx est un putain de stalker professionnel.

-Et alors ? Rencard dans le pieu.

- _Bien sûr, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, Seifer m'a filé mon jeu et une deuxième manette, on va le tester ensemble._

Personne ne peut arrêter un Demyx prêt à lézarder chez son meilleur pote.

-D'accord, se résigne-t-il. À tout de suite.

Puis il raccroche, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre finalement…

Roxas soupire en regardant son invité, lèvres pincées.

-Un pote va venir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, faut que je décolle de toute façon, je ne vais pas passer la journée ici, il est bientôt quatorze heures…

Déjà ? Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

Aurore récupère son portable, remet son gros pull, s'enroule dans son écharpe et va se chausser dans l'entrée. Roxas culpabilise un peu de le mettre à la porte à cause de Demyx. Fichu blond.

-Besoin d'un chauffeur ?

-Non, répond Aurore, je n'habite pas loin. Faut juste que je prenne le train.

-T'es de quel côté ?

-Terrasse du couchant, c'est quoi, dix minutes de train ? Rien du tout.

-Heureusement que je t'ai récupéré alors.

-Ouais, Olette habite à une plombe de chez moi, en plus !

Qui est cette Olette ?

Quand Aurore est fin prêt, Roxas l'accompagne en bas de l'immeuble, puis lui ouvre la porte. Autant attendre Demyx, tant qu'à faire. Aurore sort dans le petit froid d'avril, une écharpe autour du cou, puis lui sourit.

-Par où est la gare ?

Roxas pointe la gauche avec sa tête.

-Par là-bas, remonte la pente pendant dix-quinze minutes, t'y seras.

-Merci, à une prochaine.

-Quand tu veux. À plus Aurore.

Les prunelles marron pétillent quand il rit dans son écharpe, alors qu'il s'éloigne doucement... Toutefois, il s'arrête, hésite quelques secondes, avant de finalement revenir vers lui. Il s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, les lèvres rougies à force d'être mordillées, ses joues se sont teintées à cause du froid et ses yeux caramel brillent encore.

Ce garçon est terriblement mignon.

-Au fait, je n'ai rien dit parce que ça ne m'a pas dérangé, mais… Je suis cool pour "Aurore" ou "Rouky" hein, aucun souci, sache juste que mon prénom est Hayner.

-Hayner ?

Le prénom glisse sans problème dans sa bouche, il pourrait s'y habituer.

-Oui, tout simple. Tu t'appelles vraiment Sam ?

-Non, mais tu n'as pas encore gagné le droit de connaître mon vrai prénom.

Hayner serre sa bouche, un sourire amusé, secoue la tête, avant de s'éloigner.

-Bye Rouky.

-À plus Rox.

Il est plus près de son prénom qu'il ne l'imagine. Roxas n'est sûr de survivre à ce genre de départ non plus.


	3. Receleur

Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vous voyez, Roxas est un chic type qui aime aider son prochain, en étant terriblement tête en l'air. Tous les matins, il se lève deux heures et demi avant le début des cours pour pouvoir faire ses exercices de musculation durant cinquante minutes, se prépare puis passe récupérer les gens qui ont demandé un taxi. À coup de vingt munnies la course, il les aide autant qu'ils l'aident à arrondir ses fins de mois.

Ce matin ce sont Demyx, Naminé et Kairi qui ont pris place dans la Sammobile. Naturellement ils parlent de la soirée du vendredi, puis de leur weekend respectif jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la fac. C'est en rangeant ses clefs dans sa poche que Roxas remarque avec surprise qu'il s'est ouvert un côté du majeur droit et cela saigne abondamment ; putain.

Le lundi apporte vraiment son lot de malheur. Un peu de scotch et de papier toilette devront suffire. Tout ce que Roxas n'a pas en plus, il utiliserait bien de la colle, mais pas sûr que ça passe...

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la cafétéria, son doigt dans la bouche pour limiter l'arrivée de sang, il entend d'une seule oreille Demyx déblatérer sur son weekend. Comment fait-il pour en dire autant ? Ils ont fait soirée vendredi au même endroit, ont passé leur samedi chez Roxas et ont mangé ensemble le dimanche midi au frais du grand bol chétif, c'est un exploit qu'il ait encore à dire. Du moment qu'il ne lui demande pas de participer à la conversation, c'est bon pour lui.

-Tac, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour te voir aguicher les gens en mettant des objets obscènes dans ta bouche.

Roxas fronce les sourcils, face à cette réflexion faite par une voix vraiment très charismatique, qu'il ne sait comment prendre. Est-ce que c'est une tentative de drague ?

-Ferme ta gueule Almasy.

Même pour lui, cela semble assez violent de bon matin. Seifer a l'air de bien le prendre, puisqu'il se moque de lui en posant son bras sur ses épaules, avant de saluer Demyx.

-Vous prenez quoi, je vous l'offre. Générosité du matin, profitez-en.

-Ils font du caviar ? Demande Roxas en sortant son doigt.

-Non, mais je te conseille l'escargot tant qu'il en reste, ce n'est pas trop mal.

Roxas fronce les sourcils : escargot ? Ah oui, dans son bled, Seifer utilise des expressions déroutantes pour dire pain aux raisins, même si c'est vrai que cela ressemble à un escargot… Roxas ne peut pas commenter, parce que son sourire éclatant quand il exprime fièrement sa différence, a raison de lui.

-Je veux ça et un chocolat chaud.

-La formule petit déjeuner ! Réplique Demyx, content qu'on lui paye quelque chose.

-Noté.

Seifer double la queue devant lui et saute sur le comptoir pour passer commande, sans exprimer un semblant de remords. En temps normal, Roxas lui aurait lancé une remarque désobligeante, mais en temps normal Roxas ne prend rien à la cafétéria, donc bon…

C'est peut-être hypocrite, mais qui refuse un cadeau de la part de son idéal ? Clairement pas lui.

-Comment tu connais Seifer ? Lui demande Demyx.

Roxas hausse les épaules, tout autant perplexe que lui. Il ignore ce qu'il a bien pu réussir dans sa vie antérieure pour avoir droit à rencontrer cet homme merveilleux.

-Tenez, Tic et Tac ! Besoin d'autre chose ?

Demyx attrape le sac cartonné avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, tu gères ! Et non, t'en as assez fait, c'est cool.

-D'ac. Pour toi, Tac ?

-Nan.

Seifer acquiesce, avant de tirer son doigt hors de sa bouche, puis hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore branlé ?

Pas Seifer visiblement.

-T'as du scotch et du PQ ?

Ce blond de rêve lâche son majeur et farfouille dans son sac magique pour lui donner ce qu'il demande. Seifer a absolument tout ce dont on peut rêver dans son sac à dos, bon receleur qu'il est.

-Ton doigt, ordonne-t-il.

Avec un roulement d'yeux, il s'exécute et tend sa main. A défaut de lui passer la bague au doigt, il a la décence d'enrouler sa plaie dans du papier mouchoir et de l'attacher avec de l'adhésif. Un vrai prince charmant.

-Ça fera cinq cent munnies. Cash.

-Donc tu acceptes les payements en nature ?

Seifer hausse les sourcils de façon tellement sous-entendu que Roxas se demande s'il n'a pas halluciné.

-À plus les losers.

Puis il s'en va sans demander son reste. Roxas va faire une syncope à cause de ce type.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il rencontre Xion pour son deuxième TD à dix heures, elle fronce les sourcils et lui demande ce qu'il a. Quand il répond qu'il s'est blessé, elle lui jette un regard torve, avant de sortir un pansement de sa trousse.

* * *

-Sammy, dépêche, j'ai super la dalle !

-Oui Ax j'arrive.

Ax, Axel, Lea, Pyromane, c'est la même chose. Pas question qu'il soit le seul à avoir un surnom, même si son cas dépasse l'entendement…

Midi a enfin sonné, même si personne n'a entendu la sonnerie. Demyx et Axel sont loin devant, pressant Roxas et Xion pour aller à la cafétéria. Honnêtement, Roxas a son casse-croûte dans son sac, alors il se moque éperdument de la queue qu'il y aura. Puis mince, ce n'est pas son genre de se dépêcher pour aller manger.

Lorsqu'ils posent le pied dans la cafétéria, Roxas se moque de ses deux pauvres amis qui devront attendre un moment avant d'être servis, puis s'installe à une table libre avec Xion. Ils reprennent les cours à quinze heures, pas besoin de se précipiter.

Le plan était d'attendre que leurs deux amis arrivent, discutant et pianotant sur leur portable. Dans un monde parfait, c'est ce qu'il serait arrivé. Dans leur monde, un monde merveilleux, un grand blond musclé s'est allongé sur leur table, les mains posées au milieu de sa poitrine, comme une momie dans son sarcophage. Roxas hausse les sourcils, alors que Xion déballe déjà ses affaires de maquillage et des barrettes.

-Almasy, ce n'est pas la table de ta mère.

-J'en ai pas, réplique Seifer.

Roxas fronce les sourcils : est-ce qu'il vient naturellement d'avouer qu'il est orphelin ?

-Mais je pense avoir une obsession.

-En dehors de ton besoin de tout contrôler, de vendre de la camelote à tout va, de savoir qu'on te regarde et que t'es le meilleur ?

Cette fois c'est Seifer qui fronce les sourcils.

-Tu sais que ça s'appelle complexe de supériorité, pas vrai ?

Le plus important dans cette partie est qu'il n'a pas nié, mais passons.

-Donc ? Demande Xion, qui met des chouchous dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai une obsession pour quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes laquais ? Rétorque Roxas en se redressant.

Est-ce qu'il boude ? Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Seifer roule des yeux, face à sa réaction.

-Où sont Fifi et Loulou ? Tu n'es jamais très loin d'eux, Riri.

-Ils sont en train de faire la queue.

-Comme mes laquais, quelle joyeuse coïncidence.

-Quel est le problème de ta nouvelle obsession ? Le questionne Xion, un marqueur à la main.

Seifer ne répond rien, alors Roxas profite de l'occasion pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, avec les jeux que Xion fait, impossible qu'il percute. Est-ce ça qu'on appelle des confidences sur l'oreiller ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux me montrer tel que je suis ou me contenter d'être adoré.

-C'est très prétentieux ce que tu dis, Receleur.

-Merci ma magicienne préférée.

Seifer incline la tête vers Roxas, attendant clairement une réponse. Ou pour faciliter à Xion l'accès à ses cheveux arrière.

-Si tu veux avancer avec ton _obsession_ , tu devrais être naturel. Regarde, je ne me suis pas enfui quand tu m'as montré à quel point t'étais un enfoiré.

Seifer réfléchit durant quelques secondes, puis acquiesce :

-T'as même été encore plus dingue de moi après ça, bon plan.

-Quoi ? C'est absolument faux.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet, j'aime ce que vous faites, mais bas les pattes.

Le blond se redresse, tandis que Xion range ses armes du crime. Adieu doux et soyeux cheveux, il espère qu'ils seront bien gras après qu'ils les aient autant tripotés.

-Merci pour ton travail, Magicienne.

-De rien, c'est avec plaisir.

Et il s'en va sans cracher plus sur l'horreur que Xion a faite dans sa sublime chevelure. Est-ce qu'il a vu le résultat au moins ? Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas son problème s'il ruine ce cadeau que la nature lui a fait.

* * *

Quand Seifer se manifeste encore dans la journée, il est avec Axel et Demyx, dans la zone fumeur. Venir avec ses amis qui fument, bien qu'il ne soit pas fan du tout, lui permet absolument de voir sa muse, même s'il ne fait pas d'art ou quoique ce soit, mais ça reste quand même sa muse. En temps normal, il ne voit que très peu Seifer, aujourd'hui est son jour de chance.

-Fifi, Riri et Loulou, en forme ? Les salue-t-il.

La politesse n'est de toute évidence pas son point fort puisqu'il jette sans le moindre remords un petit sac à dos sur le ventre de Roxas, qu'il rattrape avec surprise. Quel genre de mec hyper sexy se permet d'être aussi grossier ? Une règle, loi naturelle, ou un truc du genre n'interdit pas de combiner les deux ? Que de déception en cette journée. D'autant qu'il a caché sa blondeur sous un bonnet, c'est Xion qui serait triste de voir cela.

-T'as besoin de quoi, trou du cul ?

Répond-il _un peu_ méchamment, mais c'est justifié, pas vrai ?

-Yo, réplique Axel avec un signe de mains.

-On n'assume pas la coupe de Xion ? Se moque Roxas.

Seifer ose lui lancer un regard condescendant :

-Si, elle est magnifique, j'ai juste aucune envie que sa beauté vous aveugle tous.

-Dire de la merde te vient naturellement ?

-Quand t'as du talent, t'es le meilleur. De rien pour le sac, d'ailleurs.

-Je ne t'ai rien commandé, c'est pour quoi ?

-Tu le sauras quand ça arrivera. Vous saviez que les premières toilettes quand vous entrez dans la fac depuis ici, ont des douches ? Gardez cette info en tête.

Après un clin d'œil, le jeune homme retourne à son occupation première : la vente et l'arnaque en tout genre. Roxas ne perd pas une minute pour ouvrir le sac précédemment lancé dans sa direction et découvre un pull, une petite serviette et… du shampoing ? Seifer doit être sacrément dingue.

* * *

-T'as de la place pour rentrer ?

-Oui, c'est ton jour de chance Xion ! Je dépose Demyx et Sora ce soir, personne d'autre ne s'est manifesté.

-Oui ! Se réjouit-elle avec satisfaction.

-Le mardi soir est synonyme de courses, tu voudras une place ?

Tous les mardis et jeudis, Roxas emmène les personnes qui ont réservé la Sammobile dans une grande surface pour qu'ils puissent faire les achats de la semaine ou plus, avant de les déposer chez eux. En général, il leur accorde une heure pour faire cela avant de se retrouver à la caisse. S'il a le temps, il le fait aussi entre midi et deux, mais son emploi du temps varie d'une semaine à l'autre, donc…

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je fasse l'inventaire de ce qu'il me reste d'abord.

-Essaye de pas t'endormir, plaisante-t-il.

Elle rigole.

-Je t'envoie un message après ma sieste… Si je me réveille.

Comme d'habitude, ils ont traîné en préparant leur affaire et attendu que les couloirs se vident pour finalement quitter leur salle de TD. Ils tournent sur la gauche en plaisantant, mais sursautent quand ils manquent de percuter un garçon aux pupilles caramel si claires qu'elles manquent d'arrêter le pauvre cœur d'un Roxas qui n'y était pas préparé.

Il avait oublié son coup de foudre à force de voir Seifer étaler sa beauté.

-Aurore ?

Hayner pour le public. Ce pauvre gosse a l'air déboussolé et perdu, comme largué dans un monde trop grand pour lui et, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, a une substance vraiment étrange, visqueuse et dégoûtante dans les cheveux et sur son pull. S'il essaye de cacher ça avec sa main, et bien c'est un échec cuisant.

-Salut Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il lève les yeux vers le haut, puis déglutit et respire profondément pour se calmer ; reste à savoir si c'est la colère ou les larmes. Pauvre gosse, qui aurait pu s'amuser à faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble à un garçon aussi adorable ? Enfin, il ne le connait pas assez et affirme ça à tour de bras, mais s'il faut c'est un connard prétentieux ?

-Oh, ça. _Seifer Almasy_ est arrivé.

Aw, Roxas compatit tellement à ce qu'il traverse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il laisse Hayner traverse l'illusion, c'est assez étrange et très rapide. Il a fallu cinq jours à Roxas pour le percer à jour : à ce moment-là, Seifer avait essayé de lui vendre de la camelote inutile quand il a réalisé que c'était un crétin bien foutu. Certes, il a acheté toutes ces babioles, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, d'accord ? Il est étonné que Hayner soit déjà au courant de la vraie nature de Seifer.

Attends, alors il parlait de lui ce midi ?

-C'est un enfoiré, la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui explose la gueule.

Oui, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'effets sur lui, mais le regard brillant de détermination et d'agacement réveille les papillons dans son estomac. Il comprend totalement pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de ce visage.

-En attendant, t'as besoin d'aide pour… ton problème ?

-T'as du shampoing sur toi ? Réplique Xion, un sourcil haussé.

Le sac de Seifer.

-En fait… oui, j'ai un sac de rechange si tu veux.

-Oui, s'empresse d'accepter Hayner. Oui, je t'en prie, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec ça et c'est le pire lundi que je n'ai jamais eu.

-D'accord, rigole Roxas. Pas de problèmes, ce sera bon.

-Y a… y a moyen que tu me déposes à la gare en rentrant ?

Ils n'auront qu'à se serrer derrière.

-Bien sûr !

-Je monte devant, affirme Xion en vitesse.

Quelqu'un est vif d'esprit.

-Je vais appeler Demyx pour leur expliquer la situation, prends ton temps.

-Merci, t'es géniale. Y a des jets d'eau dans les toilettes près de la sortie côté parking, ce ne sera pas très long.

Ils se mettent en route pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit désiré, Xion et Roxas de chaque côté de Hayner, pour essayer de cacher les dégâts de Seifer.

-Xion, voici Hayner. Aurore, voici Xion.

-Enchantée, on m'appelle Magicienne.

-Non, _personne_ ne t'appelle Magicienne sauf Seifer.

-Quelqu'un a décidé de ne pas être drôle aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il roule des yeux, elle se concentre sur Hayner :

-Il t'est arrivé quoi au juste ?

-Je te l'ai dit : _Seifer._

-Mais il a fait quoi ?

Par politesse, Roxas n'a pas osé poser la question, heureusement que Xion ne prend pas autant de pincettes que lui.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est un connard fini, qu'il crève.

Et dire que quelques jours auparavant, ce même type était un minion de Seifer.

La sortie est enfin en vue et les garçons entrent dans le vestiaire pour arranger le problème de ce pauvre gosse. Il y a cinq cabines de toilettes en entrant à leur droite et trois robinets en face avec des miroirs, précédant les deux cabines de douches. Le carrelage est d'une couleur beige discrète, tandis que les portes sont grise claires. Elles ont dû être renouvelés, Roxas ne dirait pas non à les souiller avec la participation de Hayner...

Pendant que Hayner tente d'enlever son pull sans le salir davantage, Roxas s'appuie contre le lavabo, sortant le shampoing du sac de Seifer ; il comprend mieux l'utilité de la serviette et du pull maintenant. Quel gros bâtard, quand même.

-Aurore, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hayner grogne, avant de rageusement jeter son haut contre le sol, visiblement indifférent de le salir un peu plus ; il n'est plus à ça près.

-C'est la faute de cet enfoiré de Seifer, Sam ! C'était vers quinze heures, à ma pause, j'attendais Olette quand ce con m'est tombé dessus avec ce truc super bizarre. Il m'a dit d'attendre, qu'il reviendrait, mais cet ordure n'est jamais revenu ! Comment tu peux être pote avec un gars pareil, Sam ? !

La désillusion est vraiment violente, Roxas ne se souvient pas lui en avoir autant voulu quand il lui a fait sa première crasse. Roxas rigole pour dédramatiser la chose :

-Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Seifer, il m'a fait ce genre de crasse pendant une semaine, mais regarde maintenant, on s'entend bien.

-Va chier, Sam, réplique-t-il pour la forme, quitté de toute colère.

-Allez viens, on va laver tout ça.

Les robinets ont assez d'espace avec la céramique pour qu'on y passe une main, mais pas une tête, direction les jets d'eau. Est-ce que cela va mener à leur première douche ensemble, même si Roxas ne va que lui laver la tête ?

-C'est sympa de proposer, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul dedans.

-Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu cries et j'arrive. Et si t'as pas besoin d'aide, cries aussi.

Roxas lui tend le petit sac avec un clin d'œil. Hayner reste interdit, presque gêné, puis lui arrache presque le sac pour aller se planquer dans une cabine de douche qu'il claque rageusement. Il a le mérite d'être drôle et facile à embêter.

Trois minutes plus tard, Hayner sort de là avec un pull beige trop grand pour lui. La vue du haut de Seifer sur le corps frêle de Hayner ne devrait pas avoir autant d'effet sur lui, mais… Mais si, c'est le cas et il ne s'excusera pas.

-Fais chier, j'ai mouillé mon tee-shirt.

Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il aimerait mouiller.

-T'as le pull, c'est bon.

-Ouais.

-Alors bouge-toi, les autres nous attendent.

Hayner récupère son sac scolaire, fourre dans celui de rechange ses affaires sales, puis ils quittent la pièce ensemble. Roxas passe son bras sur ses épaules pour essayer de le dérider.

-Allez Aurore, ne lui en veut pas, maintenant tu sais qu'il est un peu con, tu vas arrêter de l'idéaliser.

-Non, _personne_ ne me fait un truc pareil sans représailles, annonce Hayner.

-T'es du genre à faire manger du surgelé, en mode grosse vengeance ?

Hayner réfléchit à ce qu'il dit, puis rigole en captant sa référence.

-Ouais ! Si t'es pas de mon côté, j'espère au moins que tu ne lui diras rien. Ne fais pas le traître, hein ?

-Pas pour ça, mais n'allez pas vous détester.

-De telles promesses ne devraient pas être faites.

Quand ils arrivent à la voiture, Roxas est encore en train de se marrer et Hayner semble bien loin de la déprime que Seifer a causée.

Après avoir déposé Sora, Xion et Demyx (chez sa copine), Roxas prend le chemin des souterrains dans le quartier de l'horloge. Il vit dans une rue piétonne sans garage, impossible de se garer plus près que ça, d'autant qu'il sait qu'une partie les emmène près de la terrasse du couchant. En bon compagnon qu'il est, Roxas attend le train avec Hayner en se racontant des conneries, avant de se séparer.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il envoie un message à Seifer.

 _Merci._

Puis :

 _T'es quand même un gros bâtard._

La réponse n'est pas longue à arriver.

 _Haha ça s'appelle du fair-play_

Comme ça ils sont à égalité pour Hayner, même s'il a l'impression d'être sacrément avantagé.


End file.
